


Only You

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: The one time Five-0 has to deal with a hard case which makes Steve realise a couple of things. A Mcdanno drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that a) I suck at making summaries b) english is not my native language and c) I adore Danno/Steve pairing so much, that I had to write it! Hope you enjoyed it! :)

\- Where’s Steve?

Danny wanders around Steve’s office, clearly surprised by his absence. He is supposed to be here to do the paper work after one of the hardest cases they’ve ever had. 

\- He left us right after we were done, said he needed to check on something.

Kono’s in a rush and Danny doesn’t blame her. She’s probably looking forward to sleeping the case off as much as he is, that’s why he’s not stopping her anymore. As soon as he gets the things done, he goes straight to the camaro and heads off to Steve’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock knock knock*

\- Hey, man, I know you’re here. Scream, cough, sing or whatever - just let me know you’re fine and then I’ll leave you to your wicked ways.

Danny rests his head on the door, waiting for any reaction. Suddenly, he hears footsteps getting closer to him and within seconds, he’s in Steve’s house.

\- Jesus, ninja, you gotta restrain your moves otherwise you’re gonna give people heart attacks, what was that? Wait, you’re smiling! Why are you smiling? What is this music? What’s going on, Steven?

It takes Danny a few moments to realise that during the angry-Danno speech Steve managed to keep him close enough to have a little dance to the song that’s playing in the background. 

\- Wait, I know this song, it’s _Only You_ by The Platters! It’s getting worse… Did you get hit in the head during the case? Why would you make me dance to it? Steve, all I wanna do right now is sleep and maybe drink a little bit. I’m gonna ask you once again, why?

In a moment, Steve’s look gets serious. Danny feels like he’s just opened one of Steve’s chamber and now he’s willing to discover as much his partner’s space as he can.

\- Danno, honestly, if you knew the song, you’d not ask all of these questions. Don’t worry though, I’m about to deliver the message right to you now. Only YOU can make the darkness of the case fade away, only YOU make me wanna come home, do typical things people do and have some good time after chasing bad guys, yeah, only YOU can make me feel this thing called love. Man, you’ve been going through all those things before with Rachel, but let me tell you, it’s important for me to emotionally be where I am right now…

Steve wants to pull away but Danny doesn’t let him. He’s smiling at his SEAL, clearly touched by his confession, and kisses him hard.

\- You, Steven, are unbelievable and from now, I’m hoping to see you sharing your love with me more often.


End file.
